


Hooked on the Brothers

by EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid



Series: Hell's Yarns [12]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust's Name is Anthony (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss is lowkey kind of a dork, Brotherly Bonding, Dancing, Gen, Headcanon Backstory, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Karaoke, Legos, Light Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Sexual Content, Nishiki's just a cameo but i wanted to give him the credit he deserves, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, References to anime, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Video & Computer Games, like very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid/pseuds/EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid
Summary: Hey paisanos!Arackniss might have made things right with Angel Dust, but it can't be that easy! Follow along as he spends a week with his brother - and all the shenanigans and discoveries that entails.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel) & Nishikiyama Akira, Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hell's Yarns [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058714
Kudos: 16





	1. A full clip of love

**Author's Note:**

> Dawn of the first day.  
> Might as well flex the golden pipes to ring in the week, right?

As Charlie walked down the staircase leading into the hotel's lobby, she heard a knock at the front door. Before she could begin moving towards it, however, a small blur zipped past.  
"COMING!" She heard a voice say, just a millisecond after the blur went by her - she recognised it as Niffty's. Squinting, she could confirm, as the blur came to a stop before the door, that it was indeed the little cyclops who was currently trying her best to open the door - which was taller than herself.

Once Niffty managed to get it open, she was greeted with the sight of a black-furred spider demon, just a bit taller than herself - by that, we probably mean half a foot.  
"Oh, Mister Arackniss! How's it going? Is it already time for watching the animes?" While she breathlessly spoke, Arackniss stepped into the hotel.  
"Not yet, Niffty. Dat's later, aight? An'... hope ya didn't forget it's not your turn ta' pick this time." At that, Niffty frowned. "Look, we watched ya Lucky Star last time for 'bout three hours, I think it's only fair me an' Husk get ta' watch some Fist a' the North Star."  
Hearing the name of the spider's show of choice, the cyclops grinned before zipping ahead of him and turning her back to him. Putting on her deepest voice, she spoke.  
" _Omae wa mō... shindeiru._ "  
Realising what she was getting at, Arackniss played along, all of his eyes going wide at once. " _Nani?!_ " Acting as if his body was about to explode, he shook before uttering the non-word that is...  
" _HIDEBU!_ "  
Which he followed by jumping backwards and falling on his back, playing dead to the giggles of both Niffty and the now nearby Charlie.

Dusting himself off and putting his hat back on his head, Arackniss nodded to the princess. "'Ey."  
"Hi Arackniss! You're here for Angel Dust, right?"  
"Yea', I _am_ here for Anthony. Gonna spend some time wit' him today... an' tomorrow, an'... actually, I'm gonna spend time wit' him this whole week."  
Charlie's smile grew when she heard that, nodding enthusiastically. "Should I put you down as a guest then?"  
"Nah... if ya did dat, we'd both get in trouble. An' ya _really_ don't want dat."

\---

After being led to the rec room, Arackniss sat on a fluffy couch, waiting for his brother to show up. In the meantime, he noticed a karaoke machine in the room, next to the pool table. Hell yeah, that'll do.  
A few minutes later, Angel Dust pushed the door open, blinking at the sight of Arackniss just kinda waiting for him. "Shit, didn't think ya'd actually show up, Niss!"  
"When I said I'd be there, I meant it. Now come an' sit down, I already know what we're gonna do," the older of the two said as he stood up, walking towards the karaoke machine while his brother made his way to the couch, flopping down onto it and making a pleased sound at the comfy fluff of the couch.

Scrolling through the songs available, Arackniss finally found one he could make do with. "Not a lot a' songs here for deeper voices, huh? Anyway, I got one... an' it goes out ta' you, Anthony."  
As the smaller spider got ready to sing, a lonely saxophone began playing, soon joined by guitars.  
After a few moments, it was time to hit those vocals.  
" _On a long an' lonesome highway, east a' Omaha... you can listen to the engine moanin' out its one note song... you can think 'bout the woman, or the girl ya knew the niiiiight befooore..._ "

Angel began wondering why exactly his brother decided that _this_ would be the right song, but he couldn't deny that Niss was actually... good at this? Really has the voice for this Bob Seger song.  
" _But ya thoughts will soon be wanderin', the way they always do... when you're ridin' six-teen hours an' there's nothin' much ta' do... an' ya don't feel much like ridin', ya just wish the trip was throooough..._ "  
Naturally, the younger of the siblings couldn't help but joke there. "Oh, believe me, I'm _never_ not feelin' like ridin', if ya know what I mean."  
Arackniss sighed. "Shut up, Anthony, I'm singin' here."

Coughing, he got back just in time for the chorus.  
" _Say here I am, on the road again._  
_There I am, up on the staaage._  
_Here I go, playin' star again,_  
_there I go, turn the paaage._ "

For a moment, Angel could swear he understood the choice - but once the second verse came in, he was sure of it.  
" _Well, ya walk into a restaurant, a-strung out from the road... an' ya feel the eyes upon ya, as you're shakin' off the coooold... ya pretend it doesn't bother ya, but ya just want to explooooode!_ "  
Blinking some, Angel Dust leaned forwards, now genuinely interested in how this'll go.  
" _Most times you caaan't hear 'em talk, other times ya ca-aaan, all the same old cli-chés, 'is dat a woman or a man?'... an' ya always seem outnumbered, ya don't dare make a staaaand._ "

\---

Some minutes later, the song ended, and Angel stood up to applaud his brother - even wiping away a wayward tear. "Holy shit Niss, dat was... fuckin' beautiful!"  
"So, ya liked it? Guess I ain't too bad after all." Arackniss shrugged, before the two switched places.  
While Angel chose his song, his brother heard some rustling behind the couch. Looking over to see what the hell made that noise, he saw... Husk, groggily waking up from within a pile of bottles.  
"Aw hell, I'm still here..." He groaned, before climbing up onto the couch. "Hey Niss."

Arackniss was going to greet him back, but Anthony's song started playing just then.  
_Mum mum mum mah..._  
Putting his face in his hands, Arackniss mumbled to himself. "Oh please god, don't do this right now Tony..."

He _did_ do this right now, in fact.  
After singing the whole of Poker Face, making sure to lock eyes with Husk _several_ times throughout, Angel Dust sauntered back to the couch, letting himself fall in between the two men.  
"So, Husky... ya wanna sing somethin' for us, since you're here an' all?"  
Grumbling some swears, the cat demon stood up and stomped to the karaoke machine, picking a song and bracing himself for what he's about to do.

As the rocking guitars came through, Husk took deep breaths, before starting to sing.... in Japanese.  
" _MIDNIGHT SHADOW... kirisaku... akuseru... kishimu HIGHWAY CITY..._ " The fact that he was not just singing, but doing it in a whole other language? It certainly took the spider brothers by surprise - Angel especially.  
" _Joshuseki... utsumuku... omae no... ruuju iro no... urei toi-da, naifu no you na... ore mo tsutsumikonda MY SWEET BABE!_ " Truth be told, neither of the spiders really understood most of the lyrics, but by this point they were really vibing to it. And Husk was thankful for their ignorance.  
" _Hedo deru you na, PAST ya FUTURE... ore ga nu-ri-ka-e-te yaru sa! Ikou ze... futari ki-ri no EDEN!_ "

Despite them still being in the rec room, in that moment, they could imagine the cat singing the song on a stage, with only them as the audience. But what a show it still is.  
" _Ichi-oku, ni-oku, hyaku-oku no kisu wo abisete yaru, BA-BY! Kono ude, daite omae wo nido to... hanashi wa shinai._ " Twirling around while holding the microphone tight, Husk was about ready to wrap it up.  
" _MACHINE GUN KISS de JUST, FALL IN LOOOOOVE!_ "  
Cue imaginary pillars of fire as Husk stood there like a badass, to punctuate that _hella_ performance.

\---

A few minutes later, Husk had left, and the spiders were left to their own devices. At least, for a little bit, before Arackniss stood up. "Gimmie a lil', Anthony. Just wanna go do somethin', I'll be back."  
Heading into the lobby, he found Husk behind his bar, as per usual. "'Ey, Husk."  
Nodding at the spider, the cat put down the bottle he was inspecting. "Want somethin'?"

"Nah, I actually just wanted to tell _you_ somethin'." Coughing into his fist, Arackniss continued. "I ain't too good at speakin' Japanese, but... look, if ya want ta' date my brotha', I'm fine with it."  
Husk had to blink for about ten straight seconds to have those words properly register. "Fuck makes you think I wanna do that?" The cat tried to hide his fluster at being called out like that, and luckily the spider let it slide.  
"Ya can figure it out." Turning to head back to the rec room, Arackniss stopped in his tracks. "Oh, an' we're still on for the animes later this evenin' with Niffty. It's our turn ta' pick, an' it's gonna be Fist a' the North Star. Anyway, seeya later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husk was gonna sing more of MachineGun Kiss, but it was already like 11:30PM when I got to writing that part of the chapter so cuts had to be made. At least I got some mileage out of one of my favorite Yakuza karaoke songs!  
> Also, Niss' song was Turn the Page - and yes, it is a Bob Seger song. Metallica covered it, but Bob wrote it.


	2. Call You By Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relatively innocent banter makes way for deep revelations as the brothers look to the skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello heavy stuff, come to show up in the second chapter again? What a surprise!

As Arackniss' Pursuit Special cruised down the streets of Pentagram City and headed into the dunes, his passenger looked out the window, seemingly contemplating something.  
After a few moments, said passenger spoke up. "'Ey, Niss?"  
Hearing his brother, Arackniss quirked an eyebrow. "Yea'? What's up, Anthony?"  
"I think I figured somethin' out 'bout you," Angel answered while turning his head to look at his brother.

"Really? We only really started hangin' out few weeks ago, an' ya already got somethin' figured out?" Keeping a few eyes on the road, the older brother let another few eyes look at Angel Dust.  
"Yea'." The taller of the two began smirking. "I know ya type."  
"My... type?" Frankly, Arackniss really didn't like the feeling he was getting from Angel's smirk.  
"Ya like older guys, Niss. Dat's ya type."

Arackniss' face lit up with fluster, pulling over to the side of the road for a moment. "The _fuck_ do ya mean?"  
"First off, you're datin' Pentious, an' he's like... a fuckin' dinosaur." One set of arms placed themselves to support Angel's head as he leaned back in his seat.  
"Fuck you, he ain't a dinosaur! An' besides, just because he died before I did don't mean _shit!_ " Right now, Arackniss was starting to get visibly angry. You don't come after his boyfriend like that, even if you _are_ family.  
"Aight, if _dat_ don't mean shit, then how about all the guys ya said you'd be fine sleepin' wit', the ones ya talked about the otha' day?"  
Oh no.

"Lemme see here, uhh..." Still smirking, Angel looked down to his second set of hands as they placed themselves in counting position. "Burt Reynolds..."  
"You tellin' me you _wouldn't?_ Didn't ya see the fuckin'... spread in Cosmo?" Almost immediately, he realised he shouldn't have said that.  
"An' _you_ did? Didn't pin ya for dat kinda guy, Niss!"  
"Fuck off an' move on wit' ya list."

"Right! Um, Sean Connery-"  
"He was _James Bond!_ First one, too! An' besides, not like I wanna bang Last Crusade era Connery, I got _standards._ " Arackniss frowned, crossing his arms and looking away.  
"'Kay... next one is David Bowie..."  
"Aight, dat ain't fair. Bowie _never_ looks old, even when he's _playin'_ old, like in the Hunger or whatever dat fuckin' weird vampire movie was called."  
Angel shrugged. "Yea', dat's what it's called. Don't matter, movie's shit anyway." His opinion _was_ tainted by the fact that Valentino loves it - and he definitely didn't wanna approve of something the bastard liked.  
"Ya done? Can I drive now? ... Aight." With that, they were back on the road.

\---

Some minutes later, Arackniss parked the car close to a cliffside, overlooking an ocean.  
"Anthony, go lay on the roof, I'll join ya in a sec. Just gotta set somethin' here," the older brother said, before looking over and realising that Angel had already climbed out through the window.  
"Way ahead a' ya, Niss!"

Sighing to himself, Arackniss fiddled around with the radio, putting a disk in and skipping to the third song.  
As he headed to the roof, guitars sounded out from the stereo, soon joined by a distinctive voice.

>   
>  _I'm an alligator_   
>  _I'm a mama-papa coming for you_   
>  _I'm a space invader_   
>  _I'll be a rock 'n' rollin' bitch for you_   
> 

Settling in next to his brother, Arackniss looked up to the night sky. Seemingly, his brother had the same idea, and right as Niss was gonna say something, Angel pointed to a cloud while chuckling.  
"Look, dat cloud kinda looks like Husk!" In between laughter, Angel put on his best Husk voice and spoke as him. " _Shut the fuck up, I'm drinkin'!_ "  
Chuckling along with his brother, Arackniss pointed to another cloud. "An' dat one looks like my friend, Recon." Following in the younger spider's footsteps, the gruff mobster decided to imitate the wolf that once went by the name of Frank Woods. " _You can't kill me!_ "

>   
>  _Keep your mouth shut_   
>  _You're squawkin' like a pink monkey bird_   
>  _And I'm bustin' up my brains for the words_   
> 

Before long, the clouds began to fade away, letting the two sinners see the faintest of lights in the dark red sky.  
That brief glimpse of Heaven, just to mock the damned.  
Sighing, Angel Dust spared a glance to Arackniss. "Ya think... if I make it up there, would Ma be willin' ta' accept me?"  
Silence overtook Angel's older brother for a few seconds, before he spoke. "I know she would, Anthony."  
"Ya _know?_ "

Breathing deeply, Arackniss looked to his brother. "The day pops kicked ya out, she... she shouted at him for it. Few hours later, she came ta' my room. She... she sat down next ta' me, an' she said... 'Sal, it don't matter dat ya dad disowned your brotha'... he'll always be my son, an' I'll always love him.' She told me dat. Then she told me somethin' else, an'..."  
"An' what? Don't leave me hangin' here, Niss."

>   
>  _Keep your 'lectric eye on me, babe_   
>  _Put your ray gun to my head_   
>  _Press your space face close to mine, love_   
>  _Freak out in a moonage daydream, oh yeah..._   
> 

Drawing a shaky breath, Arackniss continued.  
"She looked me in the eyes an'... she said, um... 'Even if both my sons were queers, I'd never hate 'em.' Took me seventy-some fuckin' years ta' realise what she meant. She knew, Anthony. Somehow, she knew. An'... dat was the last time I really talked wit' our Ma."  
Angel raised an eyebrow, slightly fearful for what would follow.  
"Next day, she was walkin' to the kitchen, an'... she just collapsed. We rushed her ta' the hospital, but by then it was too late. She was gone, Tony. Think it was... like, a brain aneurysm or whatever. The thing where ya brain says 'fuck off' an' calls it a life right there."

>   
>  _Don't fake it, baby_   
>  _Lay the real thing on me_   
>  _The church of man, love,_   
>  _is such a holy place to be_   
> 

Awkward silence fell upon both, before Angel Dust sat upright. "While we're talkin' all candid an' shit, somethin's been buggin' the shit outta me. Ya keep callin' me Anthony, dat ain't my name no more. I don't call ya Sal anymore, why can't ya just call me Angel Dust, huh?" Silence from Arackniss. "C'mon, tell me!"  
A poor move, because what followed was an outburst from the older brother. "I ain't callin' ya by the shit dat _killed ya, Anthony!_ "

>   
>  _Make me, baby_   
>  _Make me know you really care_   
>  _Make me jump into the air_   
> 

"I... I still fuckin' remember the day. Molly called me, she wanted me ta' come an' check on ya 'cause ya weren't comin' out from the buildin' ya left for... when we got up ta' the last room people saw ya go to, door was locked. I... I had ta' bust down the fuckin' door, an'..." Swallowing a lump in his throat and wiping away the growing number of tears in his eyes, Arackniss pressed on.  
"An' ya were sittin' there, slumped over wit' a fuckin' needle in ya arm. I rushed over, an' I held ya close an' I was beggin' ya not ta' go, but ya heart weren't beatin' no more, Tony... _I held ya as ya died._ "

Breaking down into all-out sobs, Arackniss was given pause when he felt his brother come closer and hug him. "There, there, Niss... look, if ya just told me, we wouldn't have been havin' this talk..." His voice wasn't snarky in the slighest for this. It was soft, comforting even.

>   
>  _Keep your 'lectric eye on me, babe_   
>  _Put your ray gun to my head_   
>  _Press your space face close to mine, love_   
>  _Freak out in a moonage daydream, oh yeah_   
> 

After getting his crying done, Arackniss went back in the car and Angel followed.  
This wasn't how either expected this to go, but... they're glad they got it done nonetheless.  
Breaking the silence after a few minutes, Arackniss spoke up, his voice still slightly broken from his outpouring of emotion. "Ya wanna watch a movie, Anthony? I think you'd like Guardians a' the Galaxy."  
And so they did. At least the night didn't end on a bad memory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's gonna be much lighter, no worries.  
> Also, surprised it took me this long to put a Bowie song in one of these, since Bowie's my favorite singer and all.


	3. NASA ain't shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In attempting to boldly go where no man has gone before, Arackniss forgets that his brother's a headass.  
> Additionally, we get a brief first glimpse at a new guest.

**Stardate 98655.03**

Captain Ron sat in his chair, contemplating the wide reaches of space laid bare before him. Staring into the ocean of stars always brought a sense of calm to the ruggedly handsome man, but worry still occupied his mind. His brother, Ben, has been absent for the past day, and he had no idea where that troublemaker could possibly be.  
"Captain!" A voice from one of the nearby terminals pulled him out of his contemplation. "We just got a transmission... and it's from Ben!"  
"Put him on, then!"

The front window of the space-faring vessel changed to display a screen, and what they saw was a close up on the helmet-clad head of Ben. "'Sup, bro?"  
"Benny! Where are ya?"  
"Um... the back a' the rocket?"  
"The back a'... oh my god-"  
 _ **ANTHONY!**_

In the Hotel's rec room, Arackniss was glaring at Angel as they both sat around a Lego set.  
"What? Why are ya pissed, Niss?"  
The older brother sighed, dragging a hand down his face slowly. "Ya can't just put him on the back a' the rocket, ya fuckin' jamoke!"  
"Why not?"  
"'Why not', fuckin'... 'cause he'll get his ass burnt crispy! Molly, can ya fuckin' believe this guy?"

Seated nearby was their sister, Molly. The peppy, brightly colored spider with two pairs of legs and impressively voluminous hair rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Rackie, ya know Angel wasn't around when rockets were bein' made! Oh, did ya ever tell him 'bout how we beat the fuckin' Commies to the moon?"  
"Uh, not yet, no," Arackniss sheepishly admitted.  
"Well, ya better do it soon! I ain't gonna be here all the time ta' remind ya! Gotta keep pops occupied while ya spend time wit' ya brotha'!"

"Guess so." A pause, before Arackniss quirked his brow. "Who's keepin' him occupied right now, then?"  
"It's uhh... Mr. Montana! Y'know, wolf, Cuban, coke lord? An' also really handsome?"  
"Y-Yea', I know him. But don't he, y'know... hate Italians?" By this point, Niss was so caught up in talking with his sister that he had completely forgotten what he was getting mad about earlier.  
"He does, but he likes _me!_ So it was easy gettin' him ta' agree." Let it never be said that their sister wasn't a clever girl.

Realising he was being ignored, Angel sat up. "'Ey! I still don't know why puttin' him outside the rocket warrants me gettin' yelled at!"  
Whipping back to stare at his brother, Arackniss groaned. "'Cause if he's burnt crispy, he's fuckin' _dead_ , Anthony. Dat means he's done, an' ya gotta get a new character."  
"Niss, I really don't know why ya take this shit so seriously, it's fuckin' Legos!"  
Frowning, the black-furred spider looked away. "Don't mean I don't gotta play things seriously. I can do whatever the fuck I wanna do wit' 'em."

"Aight, let's try again then! I think I got just the guy ta' play..."

\---

"Captain, we got a new recruit!"  
Spinning his chair around, Ron looked towards the door as it opened, and before him... stood-

"Anthony. What the _fuck._ " He can't believe how much of a habitual line-stepper his brother is, sometimes.  
"Come _on_ , Niss! Ya didn't say I _can't_ be a dinosaur! Give him a chance, I'm sure you'll love him!"  
Sighing deeply, Arackniss decided to entertain his brother's dumb bullshit.

Back in the world of the Lego space adventures, the dinosaur saluted rather cheerily. "Hiya! Crewman Maxi, at yer service!"  
"Hello, crewman Maxi. I hadn't realised we had reptilian lifeforms in the Academy..."  
For the next several minutes, Captain Ron showed Maxi the way around the ship - and in the real world, Arackniss honestly found himself enjoying playing with his brother, despite his initial reservations with the backup character.

Outside the rec room, Husk stood to the left of the door, while a black-haired phoenix demon with a chrome-plated arm stood to the right.  
"Fuck do you think they're doin' in there, Silverhand?" Husk asked first.  
"Probably something fuckin' silly," Silverhand answered.  
Looking towards the lobby, Husk blinked. Somebody was sitting at his bar, but it wasn't anyone he recognised. Real tall, dressed pretty sharply but with one gloved hand... and as imposing as a _golden dragon_ naturally would be.  
"Guess I got a client today."

\---

As the spiders were about ready to wrap up their fun session of Lego playing, a blur zoomed into the rec room.  
"Oh, 'ey Niffty-" Before Arackniss even finished his greeting, the cyclops spoke up, excited beyond belief.  
"Guys, guys, we got a new guest! He looks super cool, and he's really tall, and he's a _dragon!_ A golden dragon! And get this, he speaks in Japanese! I heard him talk with Husk a little bit ago, it was _so awesome!_ "  
"Aight, calm down, ya gonna give yaself a heart attack, kid."

Breathing in, Niffty started tapping her chin. "But, there's one thing odd about him. He's got _one_ glove, instead of two. Is he hiding something? Hmm..."  
The spiders all exchanged looks at the mention of this new guest's single glove. What secrets does he hide?  
"Anyway, I gotta go, seeya 'round boys!" Molly smiled, picking her things up and heading out of the rec room with a wave - one that was returned by her brothers _and_ the tiny cyclops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's that dragon? And what's up with his one glove?  
> That's a story for another time. And by 'another time' I mean it's gonna be the next thing I'll write once this fic is wrapped up.


	4. The Rick James Invitational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers find a way to beat each other up that isn't against the Hotel's guidelines!  
> Now tell me... what did the five fingers say to the face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got really self-indulgent with this chapter, not gonna lie.

"Yo, Niss! Come in here, I got somethin' you'll like!"  
Hearing his brother's voice, Arackniss turned his head to see Angel leaning out from his room and waving him over. "Better not be dat fuckin' Rocky Horror shit again."  
"I really don't see why ya hate it so much, but nah, it's not dat," Angel said as his brother entered the room - seeing a Playstation 4 set up in front of a flat-screen TV. "I got this thing the other day, an' I went an' bought some games today."  
"Huh, really? What did ya get, Anthony?" Arackniss was cautious, but still curious.

"Ya know those fightin' championships we watched a while ago, the uhh... fuckin' UFC or whatever? Got the new game a' dat." Reaching into his chest-fluff, Angel pulled out the box for EA Sports UFC 4. "So we can kick the shit outta each otha', an' Charles ain't gonna be upset at us!"  
"Dat's... kinda clever, Anthony. Good thinkin'," Arackniss admitted, making his way to his brother's bed and sitting on the edge while the taller of the siblings popped the box open and went to put the disk in the console.

"Yea', sometimes I'm kinda fuckin' great. Anyway, these fuckers are kinda slow ta' set the games up when ya open 'em up for the first time, so if ya wanna like, get cozy or some shit? Now would be the time, Niss."  
Taking his brother's advice, Arackniss stepped into the small bathroom, taking off his suit jacket and hat before splashing his face with water a few times. Loosening his bowtie and rolling up his sleeves, he stared into the mirror, and for the first time in a while... didn't hate what stared back.  
He was snapped back to reality when he heard his brother shout something out.

"Aw, _reading?!_ I'm a... MMA fan! Fuck outta here!" Angel couldn't help but snicker while saying this. Guess the game finished setting itself up.  
Arackniss left the bathroom and plopped back down onto the bed, picking up a spare controller as his brother flew down the user agreement as fast as he could.  
"Guess ya shouldn't have dropped outta fuckin' first grade, then," the shorter spider snarked.  
"Eh, kiss my ass, school ain't shit." Squinting as he leaned forwards, Angel started reading the words that had just popped onto the screen. "Respect the rights a' others... provide only... wait, what? I can't provide content if I'm talkin' shit?! Fuck is this? I don't... agree ta' these terms! Let's negotiate!"  
Arackniss couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's expense. "Look, just say ya accept or we ain't gonna be able ta' play."

"Fine, fuckin'... Mr. Education over here," Angel muttered, before pressing the 'Accept' option.

\---

After getting past the hurdle that is the User Agreement, the brothers were selecting the settings for their first fight.  
"What should we pick, Niss?"  
"Um... take 'stand and bang'," Arackniss said, only to witness Angel's eyes widen.  
"The fuck? Ain't this a T rated game, how did they-"  
"Not like _dat,_ Anthony, fuckin' hell! Just means we ain't gonna be mountin' each other, just punchin' an' kickin'."

Choosing that option, they moved to the select screen, where Arackniss struggled to find somebody he wanted to use.  
"Man, this sucks, they don't have Josh Barnett?" A pause as realisation kicked in. "Oh, right, he ain't signed ta' UFC anymore."  
Meanwhile, Angel Dust just picked whoever he saw first. "I'mma pick this guy here."  
**ROBBIE LAWLER!**  
"Look at you, ya went an' picked a high ranked guy. Guess I might as well make it easy for ya." Landing on somebody he _did_ recognise, Arackniss chuckled.  
Angel couldn't help but grin at what he saw. "Niss, if ya pick Punk, ya know it's over-"  
**CM PUNK!**  
"Aight," the younger sibling broke into laughter while his brother chuckled along some more. "Fuckin'... I will simply beat the shit outta ya!"  
Nodding, Arackniss smirked. "You will simply indeed."

As the tale of the tape showed the two combatants, Angel pointed towards the digital representation of CM Punk. "Good lord, look at ya fuckin' dead eyes! Fucker _knows_ he's gonna add another loss to his record!"  
The game then went to the octagon, where the brothers noticed something peculiar about the mat.  
"Wait... the hell's dat logo? The... The Boys? What?" Angel was the first to point it out.  
"Oh, I think it's... like, some show on Amazon or whatever. It's 'bout some asshole who wants ta' beat up superheroes who are also all assholes. Apparently, people like it. Dunno why."

The fight was soon under way, with Niss-as-Punk doing his best to dodge the hits Angel-as-Lawler was throwing his way, crabwalking all over the octagon like a dork.  
As the game placed a pop-up with tutorial-esque advice in the right corner, Angel latched onto the first words he saw and tried to use them as a distraction. How? By mispronouncing them.  
" _HEAD MOOMENT!_ " His strategy worked, with Arackniss lowering his guard long enough for a punch to rock him right in the face, making the screen flash red.  
"What the fuck, Anthony?" The older brother groaned, but was drowned out by his louder sibling.  
"I'm killin' ya, you're dyin'! You're in death mode now!"

"Nah, ya just gave the poor bastard a concussion or somethin', he ain't dead." The digital rendition of CM Punk got back to his feet, and began exchanging strikes with his opponent, with the digital Lawler soon stumbling himself. Another pop-up showed up, causing the slightly less confident Angel Dust to lash out at the writing.  
"Stop... biggin' words up on the screen, _I CAN'T READ!_ Ya just... makin' me feel bad now!" Laughing again, he didn't realise that Niss-as-Punk threw a head-kick which instantly knocked-out Lawler.  
" _NO, WHAT THE FUCK!_ " Angel shouted, while Niss jumped to his feet and began singing.  
" _Look in my eyeeees, what do ya seeeee? The Cult a' Personaaalityyy!_ " He didn't get any further, however, breaking into all-out laughter at the sheer unbelievable nature of what he just did.

The replays were shown, and the brothers both shouted at the unnatural way Lawler's leg bent and slipped as he fell.  
"Holy shit, Anthony, I think ya leg broke in three places there!"  
"I fuckin' went an' legitimately blew my damn knee out!"

\---

Heading back into the menu, Angel looked to his brother. "Ya know, we should probably put some stakes on this."  
Arackniss raised an eyebrow, his mouth a straight line. "What are ya thinkin' of?"  
"We do a couple more fights, an' if _I_ win more than ya, _you_ gotta watch Rocky Horror wit' me."  
Growling, Arackniss threw his hands up. " _Fine!_ But if _I_ come out winnin', we gotta watch somethin' _good_. Like... Enter the Dragon."  
"Sounds fair ta' me! May the best brotha' win."

As they fiddled with the settings again, Arackniss made Angel stop on 'Knockout'.  
"If we pick dat, it's gonna be like... ya won't get knocked out by a random kick. Gonna be fairer dat way."  
"Aight, if dat's what ya want!"  
Soon, they were back to the fighter select screen.  
Angel sighed, having trouble picking again. "Man, I don't know any a' these guys!" As he complained, one in particular caught Arackniss' eye.  
"Wait, go back ta'... uhh, Derrick Lewis."  
"What, is he special or somethin'?"

Just thinking about what he was gonna say made Arackniss laugh. "Just... I watched one of his fights the other day, an' after he won, Rogan was askin' him why he took his pants off, an'... an' I shit ya not, this man just went an' said 'My balls was hot'," the smaller spider recounted, before breaking into further laughter.  
"Holy shit, what a legend!" Angel was snickering in turn, before deciding to go with Derrick after all.  
**DERRICK LEWIS!**  
While still laughing at the ball-related memory, Arackniss went with a rather unusual pick.  
**DANA WHITE!**

As the brothers calmed themselves down, the fight began. Niss-as-Dana threw a kick to Angel-as-Derrick's shin, causing Angel to shake his head. "Wow, ya already managed ta' get me fuckin'... pissed," he uttered in between chuckles.  
Deciding to steal his brother's tactic from before as the match progressed, Angel began crabwalking around Niss, but the latter still managed to get a few hits in on his foe. "'Ey, ya ain't supposed ta' hit a man while he's dodgin'!"  
"I'm the fuckin' boss of the company, I can do what I want," was Arackniss' reply right before Dana White's digital rendition took an overhand punch right to the top of the head while trying to throw a backfist, knocking him out on the spot and sending him crashing to the mat.

"My _god,_ the fuck happened there? Ya just turned into a turtle!" Angel was on the verge of tears from how hard he was laughing.  
The second round followed, and Niss was struggling. "God, Dana White doesn't have... fuckin' head kicks!"  
"Yea', Dana White doesn't have _shit!_ Ya chose poorly, Niss!"  
"Oh, you did _not_ just quote the Last Crusade at me," Arackniss glared at his brother, before going back to focusing on the game. "Besides, how was _I_ supposed ta' know?"  
While Angel-as-Derrick taunted, Niss-as-Dana walked up to backfist him in the mouth. "Fuck are ya doin'?"  
Angel chuckled. "Wanted ta' see if that'd knock me out."

The round got down to the both of them in critical health. Angel looked right at Arackniss, nodding. "Gimmie somethin' good, Niss."  
Smirking, Arackniss simply gave a light punch to win the round.  
"Aight, or just be a bitch, I guess."

The third round was almost a loss for Angel, getting increasingly panicked as one hit from Dana would wipe him out. Remarkably, he managed to just eke out a victory by hitting an overhand while his foe went for a bodyshot.  
" _YES!!_ " Angel jumped to his feet and shouted in joy repeatedly.  
"Fuck off, my kick _absolutely_ hit first, ya fuckin' bitch of a game!" Niss was definitely not happy at this development.  
"Ya shitty lil' kick doesn't compare ta' my fuckin' overhand!" The ecstatic sibling said, before locking eyes with Arackniss. "Yea', we're _only_ doin' Knockout from now on," the taller spider declared.

\---

A few minutes passed, as the siblings took a calm-down break before the next fight.  
"Yea', like I said, I have like... a short-list a' songs I'd use if I was in the UFC," Arackniss explained. "It's... Living in America, then it's Seek and Destroy... what else, um... the Knight Rider theme, I guess?"  
Angel was gonna say something, but a knock at the door took him away from the conversation. "Come in!"  
The door pushed open, and Husk stepped in. "Fuck's goin' on in here? I was talkin' with the new guy and I kept hearin' loud bullshit."

"Husky! Me an' my brotha', we're playin' the new UFC game! Ya wanna come an' watch?" Angel Dust smiled, putting on a cute face.  
"Eh, fine. Not like I got anything better to do or whatever."  
Sitting down behind the brothers, Husk watched on while they first picked the backyard arena, then picked their fighters.  
"Aight, no more messin' around from me, Niss!" Angel grinned darkly as he picked the most intimidating looking guy he found.  
**BROCK LESNAR!**  
"Oh, ya picked Mr. Suplex City, huh? Aight, lemme show you what a real beast looks like!"  
**DAN SEVERN!**  
Their spectator blinked a little, before speaking up. "You sure he's a beast, Arackniss? He looks more like some dude in a cheap porno."

Arackniss' eyes went wide, while Angel laughed out loud. "Yea', fuckin'... mustache ride city over there! Once again, older guys-"  
"Fucking _shut up_ , Anthony!"  
The fight began, and the two started circling each other.

"Let's go, big man! I don't even need _shoes_ , gettin' dirt _all_ up in my toes! Dirty Toes Lesnar, gonna kick ya ass!" Angel-as-Lesnar kept his distance, while Niss-as-Severn tried to go for a kick to the legs and some jabs to the face but his opponent was too far away.  
Cornering him, Angel tried to attack but Arackniss was faster, throwing a haymaker to the face.  
"Ow, shit! Oh, look, my elbow's bleedin'!" Angel exclaimed, as Husk shrugged from his spot.  
"Your everything's about to be bleedin' soon." Just in time, Niss smacked him down with an overhand, securing the round.

Despite some slick combination attacks, Niss-as-Severn couldn't stand up against the Beast Incarnate, who steamrolled him for the next two rounds.  
"This is bullshit, an' ya fuckin' know it. Severn would _destroy_ Lesnar with _ease._ " Arackniss spat, frowning and looking away.

\---

"Looks like the last fight's upon us, Anthony. Make it special."  
"Oh, ya want _special?_ I'll give ya special." Angel smirked, changing the arena to something labeled _KUMITE._  
Husk tilted his head, confused. "The fuck's Kumite?" Meanwhile, Arackniss' jaw dropped.  
"K-Kumite?! Like... like in Bloodsport?" Looking to Angel, who nodded, Arackniss felt a smile grow on his face. "Holy shit..."

Going to the fighter selection screen, Angel put a hand on Arackniss' shoulder. "'Ey, Niss. Go up a lil'."  
Doing as his brother said, Arackniss found something that made him squee in joy. "Oh my god... _Bruce Lee's in this?!_ Can I pick him?"  
"A' course," Angel answered softly.  
**BRUCE LEE!**  
Without much hesitation, the younger brother chose his fighter.  
**GEORGES ST-PIERRE!**  
Arackniss shook himself suddenly, his eyes narrowing. "There's... gotta be a catch. What's ya game, Anthony."

"We can only use slaps. An' also, I put it on one round only."  
Suddenly, a metaphorical fire lit beneath Arackniss. If his brother was gonna make it a challenge, then he'll go all out.  
Behind them, Husk braced himself for something that was equal parts stupid and intense.

With the utmost concentration, Arackniss-as-Bruce Lee and Angel Dust-as-GSP exchanged slaps in the illegal underground fighting tournament of Kumite. For several nail-biting minutes, their health was slowly chipped away as each combatant tried their best in the fight to survive. Eventually, it got down to the wire, both men bloodied and on their last sliver of health.  
"I'm... not gonna watch... ya fuckin' _shitty musical!_ " Arackniss roared, before pressing the run button, taking Angel by surprise and leaving him wide open for the hardest slap ever thrown, knocking out the virtual representation of the two-division champion.

Rocketing to his feet, Arackniss let out his best _'ATTA!'_ as he struck a kung-fu pose worthy of the Dragon himself. Behind them, Husk had started playing a song familiar to him and Niss, using his phone - 'Combat', the music cue that plays when Kenshiro performs one of his famous attacks in Fist of the North Star.  
Angel Dust was honestly baffled, but he nonetheless accepted defeat.

\---

As Husk left and Arackniss was about to do the same, Angel stopped him.  
"Ya know, uh... UFC wasn't the only thing I got." Reaching into his fluff again, he pulled out another box and handed it to his brother.  
Looking it over, Arackniss was in awe. "F-Fist a' the North Star... Lost Paradise? Ya got me... ya got me a Hokuto game?"

"Yea', thought I oughta give ya somethin' nice for all the time you've been spendin' wit' me. 'Cause let's be honest, ya really didn't need ta' do any a' this shit, but... ya still did. Thank you, Niss." Smiling, Angel then hugged his brother tightly. "Really means a lot ta' me, ya fuckin' nerd."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters left!  
> And I'll admit, a lot of this is based on the newLegacyinc UFC 4 stream - with many liberties taken, of course. They didn't have Lesnar and Lee in there, for one.


	5. Kings of the Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone on a friday night? Just remember these demons.  
> In other words, Niss and Angel engage in some dancing to cap their week off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a guest appearance from a character introduced in a previous story!

Zooming down the street with the Pursuit Special's windows down, Arackniss couldn't help but grin each time he looked over at his brother. Angel was currently leaning out the window and singing along to the song playing on the car's radio.  
" _Ya wanna piece a' my heaaart, ya better start from the staart! Ya wanna be in the shooow? Come on baby let's GOOO!_ " Letting himself fall back into his seat, the younger brother cackled to himself before performing some air-guitar.

As the car kept speeding along the roads of Pentagram City, Arackniss spoke up. "Okay, look. Like I told ya, guy who owns the club is a friend a' mine. He ain't too bad, but... he's got a bit of a temper at times."  
"Niss, I deal wit' dat kinda shit so often it doesn't phase me at all anymore. 'Sides, didn't ya tell me he's some kinda fish?" Angel tilted his head to the side, an eyebrow quirked inquisitively.  
"Not just _any_ fish. He's a koi, it's... like, a legendary fish in Japan. An' he's got the ambition to match his appearance." Niss tried his best to explain it, but _you_ try and explain Japanese mythology to somebody like Angel Dust.

"Fishes wit' ambition? Yea', I'll see it when I believe it," the taller spider scoffed.  
"Ya said it wrong, it's 'I'll believe it when I see it'." A pause as he pulled the car into the club's parking. "We're here."

Leaving the Pursuit Special, the spider brothers walked to the front of the Maharaja club - an opulent thing, all glitter and gold with pillars supporting the outside edges of the building's upper floors. Stepping towards the spiral staircase that leads into the club, the two were stopped by a bouncer.  
"What's the password?"  
Scrunching his face up, Angel acted rather outraged at this. "Fuck do ya _mean_ , a password? Don't ya know who I am?"  
Sighing, Arackniss shook his head. " _Koi no Disco Queen._ "  
Hearing the words, the bouncer stepped aside.

\---

Once they were let in, the atmosphere of the club instantly hooked them. The pre-requisite disco ball hung above a multi-colored dance floor, while the rest of the place kept the gold theme from outside going. While Angel walked around, Arackniss spotted the club's owner sitting at a nearby table. Walking over, the spider took a seat in front of the koi.  
"'Sup, Nishiki?"  
"Ah, nothing much. But I am glad that you've decided to take up my invitation, Arackniss." The white-suited Japanese demon smiled at the man before him.  
"'Ey, no big deal. Repayin' the favor for dat other time, y'know?"

Before either could talk much more, Angel interrupted. "Yo, Niss! Ya wanna go an' dance first? 'Cause..." The white spider held up a bag that he had brought along with him for the night. "... Gotta go an' change, ya know how it is."  
"Yea', sure. Uh, seeya later, Nishiki." Standing up, Arackniss headed towards the DJ's booth, asking him for a specific song. Once everything was agreed upon, Niss discarded his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves as the Oriental riff began sounding out.

>   
>  _Oh-ho-ho-hoooo..._  
> 

As the spider took deep breaths and closed his eyes, his mind provided him with flashes of various martial arts films he's seen over the years. Almost instantly, he picked up on what his brain was getting at - he should take inspiration from them.  
Opening his eyes, he was just in time for the vocals to kick in.

>   
>  _Everybody was kung fu fighting!_  
>  _Those cats were fast as lightning!_  
>  _In fact, it was a little bit frightening!_  
>  _But they fought with ex-pert timing!_  
> 

\---

After the song ended, the club cheered him on while he walked back to Nishikigoi's table.  
"How did I do?" The spider asked, breathing somewhat heavily still.  
"Oh, you did really well! You... never actually told me you could dance." The koi admitted, blinking once or twice.  
"Guess I share more things wit' Anthony than I thought..." Seeing the other demon's slight confusion, Arackniss sighed. "The... other spider I came in here wit'."  
"Angel Dust?" Hearing his brother's new name caused Niss to grit his teeth.  
"Yea'. Yea', dat. He's my brotha'."

"Well, don't look now, but he's done changing." Pointing to one side, Nishiki's finger trailed along with each step Angel took towards the dance floor - now dressed in a standard waitress uniform. The hell was he wearing _that_ for?  
After talking to the DJ and getting the song he wanted played, the choice started to make sense.

>   
>  _She works hard for the money,_  
>  _So hard for it, honey!_  
>  _She works hard for the money,_  
>  _So you better treat her right!_  
> 

Surprisingly, considering Angel's line of work, the performance was actually pretty tasteful. Or at least, as tasteful as Angel can be.

\---

Once the Donna Summer hit stopped playing, the club once again was alight with cheering - slightly more than before, too.  
Arackniss was going to accept that he was outplayed by his brother, but suddenly, Angel looked right at him and called him out. "Niss! You an' me, dance-off, now!"  
Looking over to Nishikigoi, Arackniss tried to look for advice.  
"He's your brother. Are you going to let him outclass you like that?" The koi smirked, leaning back in his chair.

With his determination rising, Arackniss walked towards the dance floor, where Angel stood tapping his foot. As his brother approached, the taller spider nodded to the DJ, basically telling him to play another track.  
Taking a running start, Arackniss then dropped down and slid on his knees to the center of the dance floor, before stomping one foot down and pointing up to the skies with a fierce look in his eyes.  
Popping back to his feet as the eurobeat pastiche of Venus by Bananarama kicked in, the two brothers stood across from each other.  
Not wasting time, both grooved to the best of their ability, with Angel taking the lead early on.

>   
>  _I gonna show you my power_  
>  _I gonna show you my fire_  
>  _I’m sexy, of course I know it_  
> 

Pulling out a feathery fan from his chest-fluff, Angel Dust integrated it into his moves, while Arackniss did his best Saturday Night Fever-era John Travolta impression on the dance floor.

>   
>  _I gonna steal your heart, baby_  
>  _I gonna steal your part of life_  
>  _I’m sexy, no doubt I knew it_  
> 

Knowing that he couldn't mess around any longer, Arackniss jumped into the air, spinning in a half-cartwheel before landing on his feet and striking a pose to the roar of the crowd.  
"Oh, ya wanna do _dat_ shit, Niss? Then game on!" Angel laughed, throwing his fan away before locking eyes with his brother.

>   
>  _I will have your heart, oh_  
>  _Inside of my hand!_  
> 

Simultaneously, both spiders slammed a hand down to the floor, before breaking it down into a windmill/back spin combination.

>   
>  _'Cause I’m the Queen_  
>  _Oh, Queen of the passion!_  
> 

As the music faded, both spiders punctuated their little b-boy break with a freeze. Naturally, the crowd roared with applause.  
At his table, Nishikigoi smiled fondly, remembering the days when he used to dance with Kiryu. The better days, the days he'll never recapture.  
He's happy that his friend didn't ruin _his_ brotherly bonds, unlike himself.  
"Drinks are on the house after that..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey, I really wanted Arackniss and Angel Dust to do the little shimmy Kiryu and Nishiki did in Yakuza 0's disco dancing minigame, but I was already getting way too self-indulgent as is.  
> Final chapter coming tomorrow!


	6. Learn to Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dance-off at Nishiki's Maharaja club, Angel Dust gets pretty sick, so Arackniss takes a detour and heads to the Serpent's Lair.  
> Maybe he shouldn't have, though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's heavily implied sexual content towards the end of this chapter, but it's nothing too bad. Just wanted to give a warning.

Using the phone while driving wasn't a wise move, but what _else_ was Arackniss supposed to do right now?  
"Yea', Husk? Look, listen... can ya tell Charlie dat Anthony's gonna stay wit' me for tonight?" A pause, before he groaned. "'Cause I don't have the fuckin' princess on speed-dial, dumbass! 'Sides, ya _really_ don't want him pukin' all over the upholstery. ... Aight, seeya 'round."  
Hanging up, Niss looked towards his brother - currently curled up on himself and groaning in pain.

"Fuck... I ain't felt this bad in _years!_ "  
"Maybe next time, don't swing from a disco ball while _chuggin' four bottles a' champagne!_ Dumb bastard..." Shaking his head, he turned a corner. "Can't believe ya busted out ya third set a' arms just ta' do somethin' _dat_ catastrophically stupid."  
Holding back a round of vomit, Angel started hyperventilating. He wasn't gonna admit it, but he really hopes his brother will be able to fix this quick.

The Pursuit Special ground to a halt after crossing the front gate of the Serpent's Lair. If there was anything that'd get Anthony feeling better, then Arackniss would bet that he'd find it somewhere in Pentious' house.  
Struggling to carry his brother inside, Arackniss brought Angel into the kitchen, sitting him down on a chair before starting to gather ingredients.  
"I'll make ya like... a chicken bisque or somethin', ta' help ya feel better," the older brother said.  
"How the fuck's a chicken biscuit gonna make me feel better, Niss?"  
Facepalming loudly, Arackniss glared at Angel. "Not _biscuit_ , _bisque!_ It's _chicken soup!_ "

A few minutes later, the soup was made and Angel began to consume it - quickly feeling better already. As that happened, Arackniss started walking towards the doorframe, only to see Sir Pentious poke his head in.  
"Ah, there you are Nissy! Um, if it's not too much to ask, the Egg Bois are having trouble sleeping. Could you go read them a bedtime story?" The snake asked, knowing that he didn't need to put on puppy eyes to get his boyfriend to agree.  
Nonetheless, Arackniss looked back towards his brother, who waved him off. "I'm fine, Niss. Ya go an' play house now."  
"I-I'm not playin' house, Anthony!"

\---

"An' then, the magical unicorn understood dat the real treasure... was the friends we made along the way. The end."  
Gently closing the storybook, Arackniss smiled as he looked to the crib containing the sleeping Egg Bois. God, they were adorable. Delicately getting up, he silently left the room, slowly shutting the door behind him.  
Waiting in the hall was Pentious again, smiling softly. "They've gone to sleep?"  
"Yea', they did... an' Anthony?"  
"I let him use the guest bedroom. Now... would you perhaps like to spend some quality time with yours truly?" Pentious asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Arackniss.  
"Heh... been waitin' the whole week ta' hear dat."

As the two made for the master bedroom, Niss brought his phone out and picked something in his music library - placing it on a stand once they were inside. While he took off his hat and shirt, the song he chose began to play. After some guitars, drums and synths, the vocals came in.

>   
>  _I would climb any mountain_   
>  _Sail across a stormy sea_   
>  _If that's what it takes me, baby_   
>  _To show you how much you mean to me_   
> 

Climbing into bed and straddling the snake's much larger frame, Arackniss let his hands roam ever so gently.  
"You're so... _so_ damn beautiful, Pen..." The spider murmured, causing his boyfriend to smile.

\---

A few rooms down, Angel began to stir. After such an eventful night, you'd think he'd be sleeping like a log, but you'd be mistaken.  
It also didn't help that he was hearing some music from down the hall. Sounded like some stuff Niss would listen to. Hell is going on?  
Getting out of bed, Angel Dust headed down the hall, stopping in front of the master bedroom - the sounds came from within! And there were other noises too... he couldn't handle the uncertainty and pushed the door open.

"What's goin' on in her-"  
" _ **ANTHONY, WHAT THE FUCK?!**_ "

\---

The two brothers were seated in Arackniss' Pursuit Special once again, with the elder looking noticeably dishevelled and with his clothes practically thrown on.  
"I don't wanna hear a _goddamn word_ outta ya right now, Anthony," the shorter spider let out through gritted teeth.  
"How were ya even takin' him?"  
"... I _just said_ I didn't wanna- okay, _fine_ , wit' _difficulty_ , dat's how."

He was ready to end that topic there, but the radio seemed to think otherwise.

>   
>  _It feels like the first time!_   
>  _Feels like the very first time!_   
> 

Slamming his forehead against the steering wheel, Arackniss could plainly hear his brother giggling.  
God damn it, Anthony. And god damn you too, Foreigner, you and your catchy songs.  
Hopefully, his brother won't go and talk about this to anybody at the Hotel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for the books, everyone!  
> My semester's starting tomorrow, so the next yarn won't be immediately going up. But it will be started within the week.
> 
> _We'll meet again..._


End file.
